For Her
by Odaxelagnia13
Summary: A last minute event in Severus's life changes his dying wish. SSHG
1. Painful Death

Anything you recognize is not mine.

†

This is it. Everything I've given up for, fought for will finish. My life is at it's end, Albus can no longer use me and Lord Voldemort will be no longer after tonight.

After my grand exit from the great hall, here I stand in front of Voldemort.

I know I'm dying tonight, I will finally get to see my Lily.

How will I die, who's to know but when the Dark Lord is done talking to me I will search for the Potter brat to tell him what the manipulative old codger wants him to do.

At least when I die and see Lily she will also be reunited with her son. I will finally have my peace, away from Albus and away from everyone I hate and everyone who hates me. I have nothing left to give, no one to miss me. I just have to get away from Voldemort.

" _You've been a good and faithful servant, Severus, but only I can live forever."_

Wait. What.

Before I knew it I was in immense pain. Nothing could have had me expecting this kind of death. He got me and that damn snake too.

He's left me!

How will I tell Potter of his duty!

But... I will finally see my Lily!

And then there he is, in front of me. The gods must have been listening to me! I can barely move what can I do… memories! I have my memories I can give him! I try to get straight to the point, to what he must do, but thoughts of Lily are coming out as well.

"Ta- take them." Damn, that burns.

"Look… at… me..." Lily, I'm coming back.

As Potter stands I just know they will be gone any second to leave me to die in peace.

"You go on Harry, I have to try and save him." is that the Granger girl?

"What! You can't just want to save him! He's a Death Eater 'Mione. Leave him to rot!"

Yes, thank you, Weasley. It's not like I am here, dying in your presence.

"You know what Ron, we had our moment but it's moments like this that completely remind how much of an idiot you can be! Go with Harry to a pensieve… GO!" She says in anger.

Wow. They actually left.

I felt her near me, I was paralyzed and I'm trying as hard as I can to get her away from me but the venom keeps burning inside me.

She's rummaging in her bag and then I hear her sniff.

Is she crying?

"Professor Snape, I'm going to shove this Bezoar in your mouth okay." That's not going to help. I left my antidote in my office.

"I-I don't know how else to help." she sobs out.

Why is she crying?!

The venom seemed to flare once more when the Bezoar gets inside.

Well I know that isn't going to help me at all.

She gets closer to my neck and suddenly I feel her lips on the bite. WHAT IS SHE DOING!

I feel some of the Venom actually receding.

She's sucking it out!

But… It's too late. There is too much venom inside me.

She spits it out but as she grabs my wrist for a pulse she knows it's weakening.

"Prof- Severus. I can't, I-I've tried… Please… please don't leave me." she cries out. _Leave her?_

"Please don't go. I-I never… Oh god, please don't die." My vision blurs but I feel her upon me.

"You can't leave me Severus don't go! I know! I know everything!"

What does she know?

"You were on our side the whole time. Why else would you waste your time saving us. Your memories. It all just clicked! I've been so stupid. I should've trusted my gut the whole time."

She knew about my loyalty…

"Please don't go. I-I… I have so much to say. Don't leave me Severus! Don't go."

She holds onto me stronger, "DAMNIT SEVERUS I LOVE YOU! PLEASE DON'T GO!"

She what.

She loves me?

She picks this moment. This exact moment.

I try to look at her and so she grabs my face.

"I-I'm sorry."

Hermione's face full of tears knowing I'm leaving her.

"Please don't." She whispers close to my face.

My eyes finally close. I'm tired of fighting, this is it. I'm sorry Hermione.

I feel some last bit of warmth on my mouth.

She kissed me.

Me.

The evil git of a dungeon bat.

She loves me.

She loves the cruel man I am.

And I've left her.

I could have had more. More of this trust. More of this love. Her love.

†

I feel no pain. I feel revitalized.

"I didn't expect for you to be here this early Severus."

I'm in hell. I don't want to see him. I can't. I-

"Look at me my boy." I snap my eyes to him.

"Don't 'my boy me' Albus." I sneer out.

"You know I thought it'd be years until I'd see you on your way to the other side."

"Well looks like your chess board doesn't work that way you know. Real life has it's own way of thinking. Besides, you have to at some point kill the most loyal to have your way. And I'm talking about both you and Tom." I spat bitterly.

I realized I was at what looked like King's Cross Station.

"Why am I here Albus?" I ask.

"Well this is where you get aboard to your next adventure." He says calmly and with a twinkle in his damn eyes.

Before I knew it on both sides of the train tracks, trains arrive and stop.

"Wh-why are there two?" I ask Albus confused.

"It seems they want to give you another chance."

"Albus, who's they? What do you mean another chance?"

"They are our creators. Another chance to redo your life." He said, I could see he was jealous.

"Yes well, where exactly will it take me?" I ask suspiciously.

The train across from you will take you to the other side of the veil. The one behind you will take you back in time."

"Back in time?" I ask in awe. I can stop so many things from happening. "Wait, what's the catch? What do they want?"

"Nothing, Severus, my boy. You've given back so much already. This is your reward."

"Either choice I can see Lily again." I say to myself mostly.

Albus seemed to brighten at my words. That weird cog.

"Yes and you can finally have the lovely relationship you've always wanted with her."

At this I can't help but feel bothered.

If I go back I can't be the nasty git I am now. She won't like me getting interested into the Dark Arts. I'll have to completely change 39 years of myself. She won't understand me being crueler than how I was. She won't… she won't be like Hermione. She loved me and my cruel self. Lily won't love me for being me, she barely liked me back then.

Unlike Hermione.

"I'll do it." I finalized. Albus seemed to like my decision a lot. "I'll go back in time. Finish this terror before it begins."

"Yes, yes good my boy. Before you go let me tell you about the horcruxes."

"I know about that, no thanks to you Albus. I know about the Slytherin's Locket at Blacks, the Hufflepuff's Cup in the vault, Ravenclaw's Diadem in the Come and Go room, his Diary with the Malfoys, and the Gaunt ring. The boy will no longer be a Horcrux nor Nagini. When I finish him, I will permanently finish him." Albus was surprised at how much I knew. I'm a spy what does he expect?

I can bring peace to all bloods. Hermione will be safe from almost all the prejudice.

"Yes Severus my boy, I'm sorry for not telling you. I couldn't risk Tom finding out if he went through your mind, you know that my boy."

Can he stop with my boy. I'm a master Occlumens, that's a terrible excuse.

"Yes well I will see you once again in the past, although we will no longer be the colleagues we once were." I don't think I'll ever want to talk to him to be honest.

"It's okay my boy, when you come back as a Professor at Hogwarts we can rekindle our friendship and Lily will be happy at your side." As I walk to the train doors behind me I scrunch my nose.

I turn back before I step into the train, "I'm not doing this for Lily." Albus looked startled, confused, and a little scared.

"I'm doing this for Hermione." I step into the train and watch Albus sprinting towards me in anger.

"She wasn't supposed to tell you! No stop!"

But before he could continue the doors shut closed and began to drive away.

He was still trying to control my life. Even while dead. Well not this time Dumbledore.

All your manipulating will be over.

For Her.

†

not sure if one-shot or should continue tbh.


	2. The Train

Anything you recognize is not mine.

†

Waking up in a train was not expected for Severus, but he should have thought that as a possibility.

He did just die and board a train.

His compartment door is suddenly opened and in came some familiar faces.

"Say Snape, are you excited for our final year at Hog-Wash?" snickered Avery.

"Snape, thanks for reserving seats for us." said Mulciber.

Severus sneered at the intruding guests. He didn't reply, just looked out his window.

 _What? I'm really back in time._

Without looking around he cast a nonverbal and wandless _Tempus_.

 **8:38 A.M. - September 1, 1976**

 _I'm starting seventh year? Why?_

"Wow Snape, didn't now you could do that! Wandless and nonverbal! _He_ will approve of that." smirked Mulciber. At this Severus turned to them with disgust in his face.

"It was just a useless Tempus, sod off."

He didn't want to stay with them any longer and so he stood up and walked out the compartment. He went straight to the lavatory and splashed some water onto his face.

 _I truly went back in time. I thought Albus was just being a completely mental. I can't believe I'm no longer in the war. I wasn't even truly in the first war and now I don't even have to get that involved. I can grow up without the stress of spying. At least I came here with all my knowledge. I can live the life I was taken away from. I can take advantage of future events. I mean, once a Slytherin always a Slytherin._

He took deep breaths and got out. He didn't expect it but he knew he'd eventually bump into people that had been long gone for decades. _Regulus Black… one of the fallen heroes from the first war._

Severus grimaced at his internal monologue.

"Snape, you seen anyone else from Slytherin?" asked Regulus.

 _So eager to be around anyone. Regulus didn't have many friends, I remember… one of the main reasons he joined the "brotherhood" of death eaters, aside from his mother's nagging, his sixth year.… which is this year. I have to help him before he kills himself_.

"You know what, not really, just Mulciber and Avery but I don't want to associate with them anymore." He said trying to casually lean on the wall. _Merlin, how did I act in my seventh year?_

"Why not? Are you talking to that mudblood again Snape?" scoffed Regulus.

Severus immediately slammed him against the wall.

"Don't. Say. That. Word. Around me ever again if you want to keep on living Black." Severus growled.

Regulus paled and nodded speechless at what just happened.

"And for your information, no." He said letting him go, "I haven't talked to Lily since the end of fifth year." He said with a small flinch, "I actually received some inside information on the supposed Dark Lord and I will not associate with the likes of him." He said grimacing at the thought of joining the Death Eaters once more.

"What do you mean with the likes of them Snape! I thought you wanted to rid of the muggleborns and half-bloods!" Regulus exclaimed.

"It must have slipped your notice Black but I myself am a half-blood… you inept mongrel." Said Severus with an eyeroll. "Besides, I thought it was about keeping the pureblood traditions alive and the magical society safe from muggles. Not about killing innocent people for being unaware of pureblood standards and using putrid forbidden spells on them. And honestly I am not up for raping children and killing them in front of their parents for simply being." Severus finished with a solemn face.

Regulus face turned ashen at what he just heard. _I absolutely did not know about that! Raping children?_ Regulus turned from white to green.

"Where did you get this information from Snape? From whom?" Regulus asked afraid of the truth.

"That I can't tell you. The defect that warned me would be put to death if word got out of what goes on as a Death Eater. Mind you that's initiation and regular revels. Imagine if you were in the inner circles." Severus said shuddering. "I will not be a part of that and if you weren't a friend Reg I wouldn't be warning you." He said in a serious face, _hopefully he catches bait._

Regulus seemed to preen at the fact that someone considered him a friend and not just a connection. He was happy that someone worried about him and not wanted to please him like the rest of the Slytherins.

"Yes well, thank you for the heads up, I'll have to come up for something for Christmas break. Mum's been encouraging me to take the Dark Mark as soon as possible… What do I do Severus? I can't just back out, my family has invested their time and money to follow the Dark Lord!"

 _Oh well I forgot about that. Think fast Severus, think…_

"Well Reg, I'll help you out. You should start off with a letter to your mother that quidditch practices requires you to wear sleeveless shirts at almost every practice and it would be very obvious for teachers to spot that you have the dark mark. And for Christmas break you should come over my place if you want. Tell them you're staying at Hogwarts, that Professor Slughorn wants you to improve your potion skills a lot more better than you are now, so he asked for me to help you." He said nonchalantly. _I hope those are good excuses for his recruiter to keep him close, how else will he get a hold of the locket. Merlin I need a day to adjust to this "new" life. It's stressful trying to act normal decades in the past._

"Yeah well maybe we should just hang out with Evan and his Penelope. They aren't that deep as Mulciber and Avery. I mean, they said they want to join because we planned to all join together… but now I'm not so sure they would want to join after what you said. I honestly thought it was just about preventing muggleborns from entering the wizarding world and half-bloods to learn that they are beneaths us… not that you are beneath me Severus… I mean you are better than most purebloods… I mean... let's just find Rosier and Wilkes..."

Severus just gave him an eyeroll.

 _That's right! Even though Rosier and Wilkes were great duelists, it was more for survival skills than to please the Dark Lord. I remember they died together dueling against the Aurors, Moody lost his nose to Rosier…_

"Yes let's, before you start running your mouth again Reg."

They walked away from the end of the hall and started looking between windows for Rosier and Wilkes. Severus saw many faces that had been either missing, dead or gone far away from the first war. Overwhelmed with the death and missing count he tried to think of the fact that now he had a chance to give them a chance to live.

And suddenly there she sat alone and obviously waiting for her friends to come in.

"Don't do it Severus, don't go in there." said Regulus apprehensively.

"I've got to, just this one time Reg. I'll find you later." He said pushing Regulus away and entering the compartment and closing it. He did a quick wandless notice-me-not and muffliato.

She was looking through her bag and didn't notice him come in.

He was looking at her with awe and despair at the fact that she was alive, safe, and in front of him. Her vibrant red hair was brighter with the way the sun was bringing in the light.

"Lily…."

She looked up and he saw her green eyes filling with rage.

"Get Out Snape." She said looking at his Slytherin crest on his robes with disgust.

"Wait Lily," He said pleadingly, "Just listen and I swear I will leave you alone as long as you want."

She looked hesitant but she nodded for him to continue.

"I had _a lot_ of time to go over our past and have come to the conclusion of how much I royally fucked up our friendship." He said with shame in his eyes, "You were correct about the type of people I hang out being terrible but you have to know that there is a huge difference between hanging out with people you sleep in the same room with constantly judging your every breath and being friends with them."

She tried to interrupt with a glare and her face turning red.

"Lily! Listen to me for once in your bloody life to what I have to say!" _Merlin, why do I even bother!_

"Look Lily, being on constant _Life Threatening_ watch makes you act differently. You wouldn't understand the pressure in your happy-go-lucky house," he sucked on his teeth before he added some harsh words, "I know our friendship is ruined for you but I want you to know this before you never talk to me again." Severus stood tall and serious.

"I will never join the Death Eaters." He said looking straight into her eyes hoping she'd see the promise in his eyes. She softened but was confused.

She didn't know what to do. _He's lying, he's just playing me._

"And Lily, just because I won't be following the Dark Lord doesn't mean I'll stop looking into the Dark Arts." Severus added and Lily went back to her angry state. _There's no pleasing her._ Severus was now irritated.

"You have to understand that be an expert in defense against the Dark Arts you must study them to no how to treat a curse and how to defend yourself from the malicious spells." He said unaware in his teaching voice, "I will no longer beg for your forgiveness because we both made mistakes, though I only had a slip of the tongue after a humiliating prank from your ignorant pieces of dragon shite marauders. Now because I know you want to continue with your petty shit against Slytherin house and throw away 7 years of our friendship I will do my best to not step into your path of "greatness". But know this Lily, just because you no longer want to be my friend doesn't mean I won't look after you because of your uncultured ways of the wizarding world. I will try to dissuade the future Death Eaters from harming you because you will always be my best friend. I will try my hardest to keep you safe, you have my word. Good Luck on your final year in Hogwarts Lils. Enjoy your life, and be the best Head Girl you can be even though the Head Boy can do us some help if he slit his wrists. Goodbye Evans." He quickly caressed her face, making sure she was real but then brought his hands to his sides.

Severus canceled the spells and with clenched fists stepped out of her compartment and sped out looking for Regulus, before he did something else idiotic.

What he didn't notice was that of a sobbing Lily he left behind feeling more than just alone in her compartment.

†

Severus entered a very quiet compartment with an uneasy tension inside it. It only made it much more intense when Severus realised he hadn't seen Evans Rosier and Penelope Wilkes in two decades. _I can fix this._

"So… I guess Regulus told you about what I found out…" Severus said sheepishly.

Rosier and Wilkes just nodded. Severus sat down while the train started its journey and for 5 minutes off the ride to school they were quiet mulling over their decisions.

†

When Regulus came back from the lavatory, that he forgotten to take after running into Severus, he sat next to Severus and said, "What did you say to Evans after the 4 minute talk? She looks distraught in shambles. Not that I care for a mu-muggleborn, thought you should know."

"I talked to her for 4 minutes? _Felt like a century_. Well I only spoke to her the only way she would understand and that means by not letting her talk and telling her her wrongs. She really thinks she's in the right. _I can't believe I fancied her_." He finished talking to himself.

"Don't worry Severus, we all have our regretful thoughts. But it's our last year and we will be onto better things when this year is done." said Evan. He was ashamed of his past decisions of thinking of following the Dark Lord, but now looking at his Penelope and getting informed of what he would have been going into, he knew he was now on the right path.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Severus nodded off.

"You Severus," chimed in Penelope, "You've changed… A good change mind you, I've never seen you so bold and talkative... I like it." She finished with a small smile.

"Yes well, I had a lot of growing up to do. Also because soon I'll be legally an adult and I don't want to start off useless." he looked into his school bag and rummaged at what he used to carry around.

 _Useless garbage. At least I still have mothers books and some useful things._

 _I'm going to start cashing in some of my old potions and spells patents earlier than I thought._

 _I can't successfully end the Dark Lord without some money._

 _Also, it wouldn't hurt to do something about my appearance, Hermione deserves something better than just a mean greasy old git._

 _This year I will do all I can to get better at who I was. I will get in shape, and take care of myself and plan carefully and thoroughly on how to destroy Lord Voldemort and help make a better Wizarding World._

 _For half-bloods, squibs, and dare I say... half-breeds. But most importantly… for muggleborns._

 _For Her._

†

So decided to continue... I think... I think Snape is a bit OOC... I'm not that sure because I suck. But Oh Whale. Also it is said Wilkes is of an unknown gender therefore I decided to make Wilkes a badass Slytherin Girl. Not sure. Tell me if I should change something.. Am I going to fast... damn I need sleep. Also LOL for my story cover. I made that with my non-epic photoshop skills when I was bored and well now it's up...


	3. Months Later

_Guys, I know..._ _ **I know.**_

I would explain on why I took forever but I sorta explained in my other wacky story Startling Steps.

Anyways...

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine.

 **Ch.3**

On Hogsmeade weekends, Severus Snape would ask Evan Rosier to side-apparate with him to a muggle London realtor, in search of a safe house for Slytherin students who didn't want to join the Death Eaters and who weren't safe to go back home to their family. Patenting his oldest and simplest potions and spells, using the name Prince Enterprise, Severus had been receiving a good sum of money to spend. Planning ahead Severus invested his money and had no limit to spend on a Safe House.

The white victorian townhouse he purchased, has 9 bedrooms, 11.5 bathrooms, a library, a private office, a drawing room, and is 4 stories high, with a basement for a Potions lab and a small office, which he converted into a bedroom. Severus didn't bother warding the townhouse because he wanted the house to stay off the radar from current Death Eaters.

Aside from the master bedroom, each room is big enough to place 3 people, therefore bringing 24 students into the house, for the 6th and 7th year students of all houses, who can't come home in risk of being branded. The rest of the younger students at least had knowledge of a safe house when they needed one.

When he visited his mother, whom he now cherished, he demanded her to leave his father because he needed her more than his father ever would. She reluctantly agreed, divorced her husband and followed her son and then was left in charge of the safe house. Eileen moved into the small bedroom in the basement to continue her passion in the art of Potions.

All done in less than three and a half months.

During those 3 busy months, aside from running his own enterprise and dissuading students from Voldemort's demise, Severus had managed to avoid Albus Dumbledore, the Marauders hexes and Lily's path.

He wasn't purposely avoiding Lily per-se, he just had no reason to go near her. He knew she was safe in Hogwarts and honestly she wasn't his priority anymore.

Every morning he would drink nutritional potions and do thorough workouts in the Room of Requirement, which was where he managed to avoid the marauders the most, and trained himself to bring down the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. He wouldn't study for his regular curriculum, but instead he studied to bring down laws against half-breeds and muggleborns. Trying to come up with unargumentative reasons to help out the minorities in the wizarding world, which in itself is ironic seeing as wizards are a minority compared to muggles.

Being so advanced in his intelligence from his old life, he excelled higher than any student could ever try to do, and instead of gloating to everyone about his genius prowess, he walked about as if nothing was happening. Not only was he now the smartest student in school but his nutritional potions and workouts, has filled him out quite beautifully, giving him a healthier body and hair that was no longer oily. Obviously working with potion fumes once damaged his scalp but with his nutritional potions the fumes don't hurt him as much as before. He was now every witches dream man. He'd stand tall and his robes would fly with the same elegancy, his straight long hair would flow in the air as he glided through the corridors.

He honestly had no idea of how others were looking at him because he was unaware of his changes. In his past life he acted the same and ignored everyone, which was exactly what he did now. He only paid attention to others when it concerned others safety and unknowingly, witches labeled him a charming hero.

This infuriated the marauders. Not only was he virtually impossible to touch because of his quick spell deflections, now all the witches turned them down in hopes of being picked to be Severus Snape's new gal. What bothered them the most was the fact that he never acknowledged their existence, both the marauders and the females.

The only people he'd interact with was the Slytherin table during meals, in which he'd tutor some younger students or start a lecture on why muggles aren't stealing magic or how much safer the Wizarding world would be if the ministry would take proper care of muggleborns starting at birth or another topic being about giving werewolf citizens safe-houses and jobs. Everyone around him would easily become enraptured with his talks and even some pure blooded elites would start to doubt themselves. Many girls, and some boys, from other houses would come over to Slytherin table, just to hear him talk. Severus wouldn't notice because he would specifically be talking to Rosier, Wilkes or Black, but when someone would ask a question he'd answer, automatically forgetting that they weren't invited into the conversation.

†

It was December 18th, the last stay at Hogwarts before Yule break, that Albus Dumbledore took notice that something was happening in the Slytherin house. This was the first year that almost all the students from the Slytherin house were staying at Hogwarts and most of them were from respected pureblood family names. Regulus Black's name on the list was the biggest reason Dumbledore began his investigation. It was abnormal for such a Ancient and Noble family member to skip a Yule Holiday with their family, Sirius Black being the exception. Dumbledore locked himself in his office after the train with students going home left. He conjured a big mirror and said, " _Ensename La Casa De Slytherin_ " and immediately the Slytherin Common Room appeared.

Severus stood in the middle of all the Slytherin's sitting in a large circle. _Slughorn won't pay any attention to these students. Might as well keep them entertained and not in trouble._

"Well then, now that we are all alone and have nothing to do, we are going to get to know each other, all 24 of us, in less than 2 hours. Every 5 minutes this bell will ring and you switch partners with someone you rarely talk to and introduce yourself in less than 5 minutes, etcetera etcetera. Now the purpose of this is to not only to build stronger house unity but at least you'll have a clue to what present you might give for Secret Santa." "A WHAT?" someone yelled. "Before I was rudely interrupted." Severus glared at Eugene Berkshire in the back, " Secret Santa is… uh how can I explain…" Severus took a moment to himself... "Everyone in this room will anonymously receive a name from someone in this room and on Christmas day we will exchange our gifts. Also gifts must be less than a galleon or can be made. Let's begin."

Albus cancelled the spell and sat dumbfoundedly on his chair. What is going on with the Slytherins and why is Severus Snape in charge?

†

Lily Evans sat confused on her bedroom floor trying to comprehend what was going on.

In the middle of her coming home dinner, her mother asked Lily if she knew where Severus has moved to. Lily not knowing what to say just blinked, _Sev moved?_ She felt a little piece of her childhood die.

She continued eating in silent, heard snickers from Petunia and was in a sad mood the rest of the night.

 _Everything is going bad. How will I tell mother I might not pass my N.E.W.T.S?_

In truth since the beginning 6th year Lily's grades were going down since her "study" sessions with Severus ended. Every time they'd meet up Lily would ask to check his homework and copied everything. She thought theory homework wasn't much of big deal than actually performing the spell. As great of a witch that Lily was at casting spells, she was honestly un-interested in learning spell theory. But now that she's basically done with learning anymore spells all the professors have moved into theory only and she has no one to tell her how to do anything. Her dorm mates have their own study sessions and spending so many years learning by Sev she can't keep up with their schedule. Marlene plays in the quidditch team and Mary is now in charge of the Grape Vine and Lily has Head Girl duties. She's been paying some Ravenclaws to do her homework, which is the only way she's kept her grades up and kept her Head girl position.

 _I have to make up with Severus… NO, he called me a mudblood… He apologized in the beginning of the year, and he's kept his promise of not bothering you at all… NO, he's still learning about the Dark Arts… He did have reasonable excuses… NO, I'm right and he's wrong._

Lily was distraught at the fact that her childhood friend couldn't see that she's in the right and he's in the wrong. Her thoughts were interrupted when an owl arrived at her window, _what does Potter want now._ She walked up and took the letter and gave the owl a treat.

 _ **My Exotic Lily Flower,**_

 _ **Will you please give me the opportunity to take you out on a dinner date this Friday night, December 22nd? It would lift my heart to be around such a gorgeous presence, if you would bless me with your beauty.**_

 _ **Your Future Husband**_

 _ **and**_

 _ **Your partner in crime as Head Boy,**_

 _ **James xx**_

Lily looked irked at the fact that James couldn't take a hint…

 _He is very smart and rich… If I start dating him he could lend me a hand with homework… Sev would be so mad… and he'll see how wrong he is and take me back… Take me back? I wasn't his… not that I wouldn't mind being his… puberty did him well. Now he looks very good. Yes. I'll go out with James to spite him. And then Severus will ask me to leave James for him, which I would if he stops his Dark Arts thing…._

Making up her mind Lily takes out a sheet of paper and respond to James.

 _ **Sure, why not. -L**_

†

James Potter sat impatiently on his huge mattress. Sirius Black sat on the bedroom floor watching James panic. He lifted a bored eyebrow until he heard a flutter of wings enter the room.

"She replied." James said in a whisper.

"Mate. go get the small scrap of paper." Sirius said jokingly.

"What.. no, you get it." James said sitting still on his bed.

Sirius rolled his eyes and got up to get the note. "I swear to Merlin Prongs, get your shit together." Sirius sat back down and read the note.

"MERLIN'S LEFT BALL SACK!" Sirius yelled.

"What? WHAT? **FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! WHAT?** " James got up and grabbed the note.

James eyes widened. "SHE SAID YES! I MEAN SHE SAID "SURE, WHY NOT" BUT IT'S A DATE DATE!"

Sirius laughed at James antics and said, "MY MATES GOT A DATE DATE WITH THE LOVE OF HIS LIFE, HE'S GOING TO GET HIS DII-" James immediately covered Sirius mouth.

"Shut up, their. Oh gosh. It's happening. I'm going to tell mom I'm getting married." James said half-dazed. Sirius laughed at James exaggeration.

Suddenly another set of wings fluttered into the room.

It was a tall gray Falcon standing proudly on the window sill. The happiness died out quickly.

"Pads… Isn't that… Isn't that your house Falcon?" James asked confused and a little worried.

Sirius Black sat frozen on the floor.

"I'll get it, don't worry so much Pads." James said getting up to retrieve the letter. "Do you want me to read it?" asked James.

"Y-Yes." Sirius meekly said.

 **(Black Seal)**

 **The Prestigious Noble and Most Ancient House of Black**

 _ **Sirius Black, your father asks for the whereabouts of your brother Regulus.**_

 _ **Earlier in the month of November your brother rejected the opportunity to come back home for an important Yule Holiday. Regulus being the heir of the Black family fortune, it wearies me that you are the only one whom I can ask of where your brother is. Both Mulciber and Avery have gone to their families and I know nothing else of other classmates in Slytherin. You are at Hogwarts I presume since you've nowhere else to go to, keep an eye on your brother.**_

 _ **Walburga Black**_

 _ **(Black Seal)**_

" **WHAT THE FUUU** -" Sirius Black never finished his exclamation, James hand was too busy covering Sirius's mouth..

"Pads, calm the fuck down before mum comes in." James said holding down his friend. "Deep breaths Pads, deep… breaths…" James said softly.

Sirius breathed in and out calming himself.

"Prongs…" Sirius whispered, "this means that… this means that Reg **TURNED DOWN THE DEATH EATERS. HE'S NOT JOINING VOLDEMORT PRONGS! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! MY LITTLE BROTHER!** HOW, *ahem* how.. how did this happen? Who has he been hanging out with that changed my brother for better…" Sirius said aloud.

"Well," said James "The only people he hangs out with is Evan Rosier, Penelope Wilkes and… a…." James turned white as a sheet. He stayed silent until Sirius spoke up.

"Who else Prongs? Who must I thank for saving my little brother!" He said grinning ear to ear, any happier and you can visually see him with a wagging tail.

"S… S…" James stuttered.

"Out with it Prongs, nothing can ruin my day." Sirius said boastingly.

"Severus Snape."

†

What's good? I really wish I could reply to y'all's wonderful reviews but I'm scared to death about human interaction irl.

But I love you all, you raise my self esteem up so much. Love you. R&R please and thank you.


	4. Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine.**

 **CH. 4**

Spilt lemon grass tea was surrounding the feet of Eileen Prince. Her pale face and eyes wide in shock, and her mouth slightly open, versus her daily pursed lips. Her left hand over her heart and her right holding a fistful of letters.

 _ **(Gringotts seal)**_

 _ **To Lady Eileen Prince,**_

 _ **Information has been newly processed not long ago of documentations of your severance of your previous marriage with a non-magi. With a successful magi heir at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry you are now requalified to receive the...**_

Gringotts has sent her letters regarding her renewed status as the Heir of the Noble and Ancient House of Prince. Her son could now be considered a Prince and with the letters from Gringotts she has received a list of her new properties, vaults and heirlooms.

What finally woke Eileen from her trance was the many pops of House-Elves appearing before her.

"Oh! Miss Eileen! Mimzy's finally see's you after so long! Mimzy tried to go back to misses but old Lady Prince said she would clothe Mimzy! Mimzy really tried to find you Mimzy punished herself nightly for failing to serve." the yelling House-Elf sobbed on her long skirt.

The other House-Elves were watching in anticipation for orders of their new Mistress. It has been years they have had a master and they didn't know how long they would remain sane for not serving.

Eileen bought back to reality flustered over the crying elves, kneeled next to Mimzy. She caressed her face and smiled, but the smile grew into chuckles to delighted laughter of her childhood caretaker and friend. Happy tears fell down her face and she began to hug her elves one by one.

"Oh, I must tell my son!" Eileen got up quickly to inform Severus. The elves hearing words of a child cheered that they have more masters to serve.

†

Lily grimaced at the knocks that were heard from the front door, _ugh he's here_. She fixed her soft pink turtleneck and cuffs and prepared herself to open the door. James stuck out his hands and thrusted a bouquet of lilies at her face.

She took them off his hands and sarcastically smiled, "N _i_ ce." She threw them on her couch and grabbed her white sweater. "Let's go James."

James was starstruck when he saw her, _so beautiful,_ he was blinded by her beauty that he didn't notice her obvious dislike towards the flowers. _She said my name,_ James was over the moon, he knows he has finally won her affections. He held out his arm and Lily barely putting her fingertips on him.

The evening sky was setting in nice hues of purples and pinks as they walked around Diagon Alley. For Lily though she was irritated and hating the perfect scenery that she should be spending with Severus than wasting it with James. But she was getting free dinner from a handsome boy so she might as well live in the moment.

As they entered a prestigious restaurant Lily decided to play along to Potter's date.

"So, James." Lily said while grabbing her menu, "What is it that you'll be doing after this year?" She said uninterested.

"Well my Lily," James started and Lily rolled her eyes, "I plan to be an auror of course! The Death Eaters need to be put in their place! And who else but Padfoot and I!" James boasted and puffed out his chest for dramatics.

"Mhm, if they weren't around?" Lily asked continuing the conversation she was uninterested in.

"Oh well, that's sort of a tough one. I never pictured my life without them." James was really stumped. _How would I survive without them?_

Lily was actually surprised that Potter was silent. She looked at him and thought for a second. _Hmm, I never really looked at James without making eye contact. I'm not as flustered. I mean he is charming and very handsome._ Lily unknowingly smiled.

Watching Lily smile James was brought back out of his thoughts.

"Well Lily flower, without them, I hope I will have you." James whispered looking into her bright green eyes.

Lily blushed and her smile went lopsided. _Oh, he is so cute._

James reached across their table and grabbed her hands. She held onto him as well and felt herself deepen into the warmth of his hands.

 _Wait, what am I doing!_ Lily brought her hands out his and got her menu and picked it up to her face. _I'm acting like one of his little admirers. Ugh I'm stupid._ Lily berated herself behind the menu.

James thought that Lily was overcome with shyness that she hid herself from him. He thinks it's cute she can't control herself. _Well Prongs, you're making her falling in love with you so easy._ He grinned and felt like the happiest man in the world. _Wait 'til Sniv gets a load of this._

Lily took a peek at him and thought, _well at least he'll make it easy for making my Sev jealous._

†

It was a Hogsmeade weekend for students that stayed home for Christmas break. The Slytherins were huddled into one group and walked with each other from their carriages.

Severus was bundled up in his school robes and actually enjoying a break from all his work.

The easiest part of running a company was his mother who ran the company for him.

All he had to do was submit his potion instructions and his mother would remake them at home, send samples to him until it's to his liking and then allow her to teach the employees how to make them. Employees from all over the world and from different houses.

He put his mother in charge of buying a factory for his company and gave her tips of a place to grow potion ingredients in the states.

The hardest task for him was befriending people from other houses because of how much of a prick he was before. But because of his "lectures" in the great hall, people warmed up to him and respected him now. Mostly Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, Gryffindors his year ignored him but the lower years are now okay with him.

Stepping out of the circle the rest of the Slytherins also dispersed into small groups and some even went to meet up friends from other houses. Things were actually much more peaceful.

Except for Mulciber, Avery, Rabastan Lestrange, Carrow twins and the 7th year Gryffindors who still hate each other and _still_ have petty fights.

Severus and some of his housemates met up with some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs to head together at the Hogshead for a friendly banter on werewolf equality.

Everyone set the tables aside and got separated into two small groups and everyone that was undecided stayed seated to listen. Other students not involved just walked in to grab a butterbeer and relax.

No one noticed two 7th year Gryffindors walk in and sit at the back.

A Hufflepuff by the name of Annalisa Fawley rose to the center, "Alright everyone. This debate is on behalf of werewolf rights and whether they should have them or not!" She said calling everyone's attention. "The team against the werewolf rights begins now!"

A blonde pureblood Ravenclaw named Roger Barnes stood proud and ready to attack.

"Yes well," Roger started, "Why must a deranged monster be living among us!" Nods from the opposing side and eyerolls from the defending side.

"They walk among us as if they are not murders! Beasts that can't burden us normal humans!"

A muggleborn 3rd year Gryffindor giggled at the word normal.

"I will not live in a world full of these deranged things! How safe will my family be? Recent news have stated more werewolf attacks harming not only wizards but muggles as well! This world will be much safer and worth living in if werewolves were all rounded up and demolished them!"

The students that were undecided were mostly thinking about ridiculous it all sounded.

Annalisa walked up and looked at everyone with wide eyes. "Okay then." She shook her head and faced the defending team. "Now is your time for your response." She walked of and sat with the crowd.

Severus pushed a girl who had been fidgeting to talk. Another Ravenclaw stood up, a Half Blood named Rachel Pine.

"Yes well everything you just said, with all due respect Roger, can go off itself. You are incredibly bonkers if you believe any of that absolute tosh! Forget everything this toff just said. Werewolves are among us, yes that is true!" She yelled.

"But why is it that not one werewolf, in hiding or not, attacked a single person during daylight? Huh! Or any other night?"

Rachel was pacing back and forth with her hands up. "Why is it that this tosser just said that my best friend at Ilvermorny is a walking beast! She is beautiful being that sure she goes a bit wonky once, or twice, a month but hey what female doesn't bite your head off once a month. So it happens to men as well but that's beside the point okay. If these beautiful creatures are safely locked up with proper care and support, we could get any hiding and scared person that is afflicted with this curse to a safe house! Give them the proper care to let them know that they should not live in fear that they may bite onto someone because they don't have a place to seek refuge from themselves!" Rachel was close to tears that people had this sort of mad mentality that werewolves are bad.

Before she could say more Severus pulled her to sit down. The crowd nodding in acknowledgement of the werewolves torment.

Annalisa stood up once more and just signaled for the opposing team to start. This went on for an hour until they had a few minutes left for their closing statements.

This time a 6th year Slytherin named Franklin Hampden got up.

"I've seen one. I saw it attack my beauty of a Pegasus from my room. I saw the savage animal tear it apart and heard the cries of Willoughby and as soon as it was done I could see the hunger it had to kill more." Franklin trembled.

"Thank Merlin that the wards around my home prevented it from approaching because the minute I made eye contact with it I knew it wanted to come for me. These things have no remorse. Why should I have remorse for them. Just thinking about what happened to Willoughby, what if it had been a human. That is not something that should be saved. Anyone in this school could be gone in the coming summer because of a werewolf attack! I refuse to show them mercy!" He sat and the crowd looked at him in pity.

Annalisa got up and held Franklin's hand in sympathy. "You're okay now." She squeezed his hand and let go.

"Your response." She said to the defenders.

This time Severus finally got up, the crowd getting excited.

"Franklin, I would say I know what you feel but I don't… instead I know exactly what you feel and much more." The crowd leaned in.

"A year and a half ago I was face to face with a werewolf." The crowd gasped. No one heard the squeak from the back of the bar.

"It was… during the summer, when my mother and I came here to Hogsmeade, for a weekend trip." He said lying through his teeth.

"I suspected this person a werewolf for a long time but myself being the nosy little bugger I had to know, I needed proof. On the day we went I persuaded my mother to go on the night of a full moon unknowingly. That night I followed him, he looked sick and terrible. He looked closed to death. And as he locked himself in his cell I heard him crying. Wishing for death. I was confused. I thought this was what werewolves relished in. To become feral and crazy live the life of an animal. But I only saw pain and sorrow. I saw him transform and thinking I was in a great hiding spot I forgot of it's heightened senses. He smelled me from my hiding spot, he was ready to pounce on me!" The crowd gasped once again.

"But you forget, for I said it was caged. It was held back and could not approach me at all." He paused dramatically.

"As I looked into the werewolves eyes I saw no humanity. I saw eyes of an animal. Where did this man go off to? Why wasn't he in control? Has no one talked to a werewolf. How do you know a werewolves motives? They don't have one. They just exist. Now back to what Roger said about how they are passing on this curse. As you said, they are happening to both wizards and muggles alike. Who's fault is it? The people that were forced to be werewolves themselves? The same werewolves that want to be dead? The people who need help to secure themselves from everyone?

"The only people that are at fault are people that are purposely passing the curse, who plot and wait for their target. There are more people who need our help than there are that need to be stopped. If the Ministry wasn't so against the werewolves, there wouldn't be a reason to rebel against humanity. They would feel at peace that they have a place to keep everyone safe from them. I would gladly grant them sanctuary. Not only for their safety, but most importantly, for mine." Severus sat down and the crowd clapped.

Annalisa got up and smiled. "Well that was today's debate, as there is no winner here, it was all for banter, you all head back to whatever it is you want to do and think on what we've learned today!"

Everyone got up and fixed the tables, some stayed and others left. Severus left to Flora's Robes for a new coat because the school robes won't be enough for the cold winter.

†

Coming out of their hiding spot a shocked Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew got up from their table.

"I can't believe Snape just…" Remus was gobsmacked.

"Moony, he told them about the incident." Pettigrew said confused, "But he didn't mention it was in school, or that it was you!"

Remus was in awe but sad that the incident happened in the first place.

"I can't get it through my head that after what I've done, he just defends me like that." Remus felt shame. He couldn't believe someone who his friends and himself relentlessly bullied would do something so grand for him. _I don't deserve his kindness._

"Listen Wormtail, I'm going to go and try to speak to him, you head back to school or whatever it is you want to do." Remus tightened his scarf and ran after Snape.

†

Severus made it into the shop rather quickly and looked for anything that resembled his coat from the "old future". Truth be told he felt naked with only a school robe on top of his uniform.

He skimmed through the rows of coats and in walked Roger Barnes.

"Hey there Severus, quite a show we put up there!" Roger said smiling at Severus.

"Yes, I think we actually opened minds to think outside the box." Severus said plainly.

"Well you were with the brilliant idea to fake the debate, I actually saw a girl shed a tear during Franklin's speech!" Roger laughed.

"Yes well he makes Slytherin proud." Severus said.

"Yes well I'll see you around Severus! Also you owe me a game on the chessboard!" Roger said as he walked out the store.

Severus shook his head and didn't bother to turn when the door was opened once again.

He finally found a black long coat almost as long as his "old" coat. As he reached towards it he almost collided into red and gold.

He looked up and faced the wolf with an arched eyebrow waiting for him to talk.

"Hey there Snape… um see here... I was… umm. I'm here because, uh I saw what you did at the Hogs Head and wanted to say that I… appreciate for not letting my secret out there." Remus was visibly sweating in nervousness.

"I also want to thank you for defending us half-breeds. I-I'm sorry about the end of 5th year and everything I've ever done to you the years before this one." Remus trembled at his words, he didn't know whether telling him all this at once was the right thing to do.

Severus on the other hand just looked at him in mild surprise, _I should have known the wolf would be the sensible one, again._

"Okay." Severus said in a bored tone.  
Remus head shot up to look at Severus.

"Everything but what happened at the Shrieking Shack I can forgive." Severus continued.

Remus felt terrible. Even though Snape was for helping his kind he would never be forgiven.

"That incident was not your fault. That was the dog's fault. He betrayed your trust, your biggest secret and almost led me to my death for being curious. He almost made you a murderer because he didn't care enough about the consequences once you might've finished me off. I will never forgive him for that. I don't know how you did but that's your way of living I guess."

He reached for the coat and paid for it, he put it on, and before he left he was once again stopped by Lupin.

"Thank you for doing this because of me." Lupin said.

Severus visibly recoiled.

"I'm not doing this because of you."

He looked away and as he walked Remus heard him say,

"I'm doing this for her."

†

hey guyssssss I did it again. Anyways once again my explanation is on the other lame story I have posted on here. so yeah. I'll update same time next week. :))))

also guest, ty for reminding me about the age difference of the Lestrange brothers, this is what happens when I slack off, smh.


End file.
